Daydreams
by Ayanai Syn Roijin
Summary: On a hot summer day when Mugen, Jin and Fuu stop for rest, they just happen to doze off. Now a weird, seemingly disturbing yet slightly interesting dream happens that they each seem to have and it's all linked!
1. Chapter 1: The hell happened?

Daydreams

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Samurai Champloo--..though I would really love to AND make a hentai version out of it. ..Mwahaha..

Fuu x Jin Mugen x Fuu Mugenx Fuu x Jin. Threesome? Who knows! oO

This is my first fanfic on here, so I'd appreciate it if I got some feedback—whether positive or negative. I'm not the greatest writer in the world, so please don't BASH me and tell me that this isn't so and that isn't so. Also, I don't study the series, so I don't know every little detail.

For the most part the first chapter of this isn't so bad, but if more and more chapters are requested, then the situations will get a bit more--..personal. >>

This fic contains adult language and adultsituations in it. Ifyou are underaged and do not have permission to view this fic, please read something else, or do it at your own risk. To put it simply: If you KNOW your ASS ISN'T OLD ENOUGH TO READ THIS THEN READ SOMETHING OF YOUR #$$! AGE GROUP! ..Thank you.

**Bold letters indicates thoughts**

(open and closed brackets indicates author's input to put more insight to the fic.)

**blah blah- Indicates time line and/or change of point of view for individual characters.**

Those eyes…

He slammed her against the shoji paper screen, the sweat from her body splashing on it's surface as she was hoisted up further so her body can conform to his. His breathing was ragged--not the cool calm collective type she thought he was, but surprisingly rather more aggressive when he got in this state. If only she wouldn't stare at him so hard. If only she didn't ask so many questions that night.

If only she had kept her mouth shut.

The samurai flashed his award-winning grin and gently licked the side of her neck, sending shivers up Fuu's spine. She never wanted the moment to end. As a matter-of-fact she wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper. She knew what those old folks always recited. She remembered quite well. She'd been in love and (dare we say-- lust) with him for a while, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Fuu knew they (the old women whom they encountered earlier on their trip) weren't lying about one thing when they lectured her about men. As they say (to quote) "The deeper the love, the harder and longer the--"

"FUU!"

Fuu shot up from her daydream and frowned miserably, reluctantly turning towards the direction of the untamed samurai. He was chewing on what seemed to be a dried up grass straw, switching it side to side constantly. He arched an eyebrow--the uncaring expression Fuu hated most about him.

"The hell's your problem? You've been daydreaming ever since we got here. You on your period or something?"

"….Where's Jin?" She asked nonchalantly, whilst staring back at the now puzzled ruffian.

He shook his head from side to side and spat out the dry straw on the ground beside her feet. Fuu grimaced, disgusted at his behavior around her.

"He went to go check on something down by the river and come back. He might've spotted a boat or something' I dunno. Hope he spots a brothel. I'm horny as fu--"

"Is that all you ever think about, Mugen! For Christ's sake can't you think of something more productive than your penis!"

"My penis IS productive. And like what exactly?"

"Oh I dunno..Like WORKING? We need the money y'know and you haven't been helping much!"

"Working ain't my style. And besides." He quickly turned towards the direction of two women heading towards a village of sorts and jogged happily to greet them.

"I'd rather be workin' them, if you know what I mean."

Fuu got up immediately and grabbed Mugen by his shirt, pulling him back towards her. No way was she going to be left alone out there by herself without SOME sort of protective--even if it was from a low life dirty bastard like him!

"Wait a minute what the hell am I supposed to while you're gone, huh!"

"Let go of my shirt, bitch!"

"Well!"

"Well why don't you go do something useful--like TRY TO GROW SOME FUCKING BREASTS!"

"I got more than those two have any day!"

"Oh yah, real progress you're makin' Fuu, cause from what I'm seeing you ain't too far from a fucking chalk board!"

"….Why you!"

_**SLAAAAAA--P!**_

"YOU BITCH!"

"That's what you get from calling me flat-chested!"

"YOU _ARE_ FLAT CHESTED, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Because your dumb ass got drunk last night and started a fight at that whore house down the street! And now the Magistrates are looking for you and you know we can't take them on!"

"W--.Wait who is this '_WE'!_ You don't do shit when those guys come along! All you do is bitch and moan about how your feet hurt, or how your hair's gonna get messed up--GROW THE FUCK UP!"

"I'M A LOT GROWN UP THAT YOU'LL EVER BE! AT LEAST I'M NOT LONELY ENOUGH TO SLEEP WITH EVERY FRIGGING THING WITH TWO LEGS JUST SO I CAN GET SELF GRATIFICATION!"

And from that moment on, Fuu went down to an all time low.

"That was cold.."

She had to admit for a moment so felt guilty about what she said, but looking back on it, he had said some things that were of complete disrespect to her ever since they agreed to find the Sunflower Samurai. Fuu placed a hand behind her head sheepishly and glanced down at the ground, her expression changing to match her tone.

"Sorry.."

"Hmph.."

He said nothing but glanced to his right. Even a passer-by could tell he was hurt--but there was no time for hurt feelings right now. They had other important things to concentrate on.

A twig snapped here and there after about ten seconds and lo and behold, the mysterious samurai known simply as 'Jin' approached the silent duo, his eyes brow raised as he began to ask some questions.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Jin."

" Freakin' Peachy."

Jin looked from Fuu to Mugen and visa versa; his brow lowering somewhat. "So why so quiet?"

"Just enjoying nature."

"Just trying to figure out the nearest brothel."

The silence around the two was uneasy around Jin. Even _he_ wanted to break the ice between the two--which was rare, for usually he'd keep his mouth closed and go about his usual routine.

"…There's a village not far from here if both of you are interested. I think we should be heading there for the night before we move on to another vill-."

"Do they have a restroom there?"

"They got fuck rooms there?"

"Can we go get something to eat first?"

"Go find me a nice piece of ass will ya?"

Jin wondered why the two was behaving so childishly, especially when he came back from checking on the boats. He placed a hand to chin and sighed deeply, replying to each of their seemingly never ending questions.

"Hai. No. Yes. No."

"Bah..what good are you anyway?" Mugen sneered while getting off his ass and stretching his hands in the air, bending over backwards as he did this.

"I'm gonna go check this place out and see for myself if they have one. You can go find the girl something to eat before she fucking starves, and Fuu?"

Fuu's eyes lit up brightly when she heard her name called, thinking it's a sign of forgiveness.

"Yeah Mugen?"

"..Keep working on those breasts."

It took Jin about an hour to calm Fuu down after Mugen's 'suggestion' earlier in the day. Honestly, he didn't know why he even bothered. If Fuu killed him now, he wouldn't have to worry about facing the bastard himself one day. But eh..his code if honor demanded it so for him, he had no choice but to fight him. He looked over at Fuu, who was still fuming at Mugen for saying such a thing. Before Mugen could even leave for the village, Fuu quickly grabbed him and slammed him against the tree nearby, but luckily for Fuu (and Mugen) she was quickly hauled off. Jin lowered his head and sighed deeply, clutching his sword in front of him, leaning his head against it. Since the two were quiet now (due to the fact they weren't speaking to each other), he began to meditate.

**Flash meditation image**

"OH GOD! JIN!"

**end flash meditation image**

Jin opened his eyes quickly and gripped a hold of his sword. **_The hell was that?_** He thought as he cautiously looked around, but saw nothing out of place. Fuu and Mugen were still in their silent mode. "Must've been the wind.." He said to himself quietly as he lowered his head back on to the hilt of his katana, shaking off the previous feeling. This time he allowed himself to slip into deep meditation.

**Flash meditation**

Cautiously she walked over to him, her deep pools of darkness staring at him in a seductive manner--a side of her he had never seen before. He always suspected that she had feelings for him, but he never thought she actually wanted to--to put it simply--FUCK him. He felt himself yearning for her--a feeling he hadn't felt in a while since Shino came along. Shino..

Somehow his mind drifted from the vixen that was approaching him to the woman that stole his heart that rainy night at the eel stand. He was about to utter her name, when suddenly he felt soft lips pressed against the crook of his neck and all traces of Shino that was in his mind suddenly vanished.

**Presentl**y

Fuu shifted around on top of the rock and sighed deeply. Twiddling her thumbs like a school child, she glanced down at the ground and bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry Mugen..I didn't mean to--"

"Don't talk to me."

"…Well FINE asshole! I was just trying to make amends with you but seeing as how you have a stick up your ass I guess I'll keep my apology then!"

"Then keep it! I don't want or expect anything of you! Just shut the fuck up!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"…Fine" Mugen had to get the last word. Stomping her foot in frustration, she stared at Mugen intently, who in return turned his body ninty degrees away from her view. Fuu then glanced over to Jin, who seemed to be sleeping. **_My God.._** She thought, all frustration put aside now. She felt herself blushing at the sight of him and quickly turned her head away, a soft giggle escaping her lips. **_Damn this heat. _**Indeed it was hot--Mugen and Jin at least got some shade, while she was stuck sitting in the hot sun. And to make it worse, the sun was making her sleepy. So sleepy..**_No! I have to stay awake!_** But pretty soon the will to stay awake was overcome by her body's exhaustion and soon she fell into a deep sleep.

**Fuu's Dream**

"Come here.." He demanded as he gently grabbed her waist, his lips now mere inches as from hers and his cinnamon breath caressing her face. Fuu stared into those eyes she secretly loved so much and smiled sweetly, expecting him to smile back. Instead, she was given a rather heated kiss on her lips, his tongue battling against hers, the sweet taste of cinnamon lingering inside his mouth.

**Presently**

Fuu shot up with a surprised look, looking around to see if everything was alright. Noticing that Mugen's hand for some odd reason was furiously going up and down, grunting and panting like some sort of hound dog and Jin was still being..well..Jin, she relaxed. **_Okay..I know I shouldn't be thinking about this. It's Jin. JIN. He'll never have the same feelings I have for him! No way!..Bleh. Doesn't hurt to dream._** And with that thought, she slipped back into her dream state.

**Fuu's dream**

Swiftly she felt him remove her kimono, tossing it to the corner of the shoji building they were seemingly in. She saw him lick his lips in such a way that sent shivers up her spine. Deciding to take the initiative, she gently kissed the crook of his neck, immediately feeling his body tense up as she did this. **_Good._** She thought to herself as she then used her right hand to grab the hilt of his sword.

"Fuu what--"

She quickly hushed him, getting a good grip on his katana and tossing it to the ground also. She'd have some fun with him for sure, for in this dream, she had the upper hand.

**Presently**

"I'm hungry."

No one answered.

"…I said I'm hungry."

Still no answer. The untamed samurai turned around to ask what the fuck was going on, when he noticed that Jin was busy meditating and Fuu was passed out on top of the boulder, drool seeping from the side of her mouth and on to the ground.

"Disgusting bitch." He muttered to himself as he got up from his position and stretched out his lanky body, his ribs poking out as he did this. Shining his katana was hard work, (hence the vigorous rubbing earlier.). especially for him. He loved his sword to death and wouldn't do anything to part with it. However, it was exhausting work--hell any type of work was exhausting. **_I need me some food..I need some sake..I need some puss--_**

"OW!" He slapped the back of his neck quickly and winced, feeling a trickle of blood following after.

"The fuck was--..ew. Ah man.." He looked down at the dead unidentified bug and mumbled incoherently. Walking over to Fuu, he wiped the remains of the insect on her kimono ad grinned, knowing she'll be pissed off later on when she finds out. A wave of nauseous ness overcame the samurai and suddenly his legs gave out.

"The hell.." He muttered, now on the dirt path and barely able to move. **_Must be that damn bug.._**

_**Mugen's dream**_

"The hell?"

Mugen found himself in a brothel, with only the moonlight streaming through. The rain outside pitter-pattering on the window pane--a fantasy that was about to become--well another fantasy for Mugen, for after all he'd always wanted to fuck when it's raining.

"So it's just me? ..Fucking dreams. Ain't got no meaning whatsoever--"

The soft giggle of a young woman reached his ears and quickly his attention was turned to the far right hand corner of the room. There seemed to be a man with her also, a quickly a smile overcame his lips as he walked over to the couple. The closer he got, more distinct the features were, and without him knowing it, he was about to get the shock of his life.

Gently he tapped on the long haired man's back, the grin still ever present on his lips.

" 'scuse me, mind if I cut in here? You'll ger her back later after I---THE FUCK!"

"Mugen!"

"JIN!"

"Fuu."

"MUGEN GET OUT!"

"The fuck! This is my--" A thought came to mind. This IS his dream, and since there were no such things as 'linked' dreams, maybe he could go somewhere with this.

"..So how 'bout a threesome?"

**_Fuu's dream_**

Though she hated to admit it, she actually had the hots for Mugen. His I-don't-give-a-damn attitude was actually a turn on for her, ever since she first encountered. She'd never admit it him though because come on--this IS Mugen we're talking.

"..So how 'bout a threesome?"

**_It's just a dream. _**She assured herself, but to her this felt very real. She wouldn't talk about it the minute she wakes up, of course, but she'll certainly enjoy having fun taming the untamed Samurai.

_**Jin's Dream**_

"..So how 'bout a threesome?"

_Not on my life. Fuu was mine. MINE for MY dream. How dare he interrupts my thoughts to suggest such a thing?_ But then again, Jin was the type of person who would go to any lengths to please the girl he secretly lusted after--even if she was just a tad bit younger than the two. It would be the ultimate competition of who holds up more between him

and Mugen, and Jin was certain that he would win.

**Fuu's Dream**

Mugen and Jin looked at each other momentarily then back at Fuu, who seemed to have a confused look on her face.

"Uh…" Fuu blinked moronically.

Mugen had a slight smirk on his face, while Jin looked at her with a dead pan expression that secretly made her weak to her knees. Without warning, they both made their move.

(Alrighty! I'm gonna stop here for now. If you feel I should continue, let me know and I promise I'll have the second part out as soon as possible. If not..I'll probably still write anyway. By the way, if you see this pen name ANYWHERE, whether it's on My space or MSN, anywhere at all, you know it's me, so don't afraid to send a shout out. Till then, take care and please tell me what you thought so far! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Heh heh!

Daydreams 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo. If I did..I'd make a hentai series out of it. Definitely. ….Mugeeen…. Drools 

Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it very much and for that, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it. Like I said I'm not all that good of a writer, but I'll do my best. Now on with the show!

" indicates unison. "

Previously

Fuu's Dream

Mugen and Jin looked at each other momentarily then back at Fuu, who seemed to have a confused look on her face.

"Uh…" Fuu blinked moronically.

Mugen had a slight smirk on his face, while Jin looked at her with a dead pan expression that secretly made her weak to her knees. Without warning, they both made their move.

Currently

"Wait..WAIT WAIT STOP STOP HELP ME!"

That all familiar ear piercing scream snapped Mugen and Jin out of their sleep and hurried over to the girl who was now shaking and screaming as though she were crazed.

"WHAT IS IT! WHO IS IT! I'LL FUCKING KILL 'EM!" Mugen yelled while quickly grabbing the hilt of his katana and swinging it around madly.

"Don't you come near me, Mugen, you fucking rapist!"

"…..The fuck are you talking about!"

"..Oooh you finna get it now."

"Shut up Ji--..wait was that….was that EBONICS?"

"….Hm."

Both Mugen and Fuu looked from one another to Jin, who somehow got out of character for only a few minutes before jumping right back in.

"..That was odd. Ah well. Where were we--yes. ... Bitch! You flat-chested _bitch_! What the fuck! You woke me out of my fucking sleep!

Fuu inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself down, then slowly looked from Jin (who had a confused look on his face) to Mugen (who had a pissed off look on his face) and mumbled something about shoji screens and sweat.

"You mean to tell me you woke me up out of a nice nap because you were having trouble sleeping? You BITCH!"

"EEP! JIN!"

"Hn." Casually Jin grabbed Mugen by his shirt collar, thus preventing him from getting his hand wrapped around Fuu's neck.

Sticking her tongue out at him, she then walked off towards the lake below, her arms folded akimbo and her head bowed to kick some rubble in front of her. Jin blinked moronically at her actions, then turned back to look at the struggling untamed samurai still trying to kill the odd female, even though she had already disappeared.

"BITCH! Don't you EVER interrupt my sleep again!"

At this point Jin raised an eyebrow, then let go of Mugen's now crumpled shirt.

"..The fuck you starin' at? You want some too!"

"If you don't mind me asking—"

"Yeah I DO mind!"

Dead pan silence. The air around the two got quiet—that is until Mugen farted.

"..YakiSoba noodles. Mushroom flavored. I had it…..with…………..chicken." Mugen muttered. Jin blinked twice at the untamed samurai, then continued.

"Anyway..if you don't mind me asking—what was your dream about?"

"Well lessee.." Mugen began, looking up at the clear blue sky as though it'll remind him.

"I don't even remember. All I know is that I remember shoji screen or some shit. And some girl."

"You were having one of your fantasies again?"

"At least I HAVE fantasies and can have the real thing too. When was the last time you've gotten any?"

Jin lowered his guard a bit as a familiar name splashed across his mind. It's been almost a year since he's seen Shino—the woman that managed to capture his heart on that fateful rainy afternoon. He missed her, her smile, her touch and of course—dare he say it, the sex. Jin couldn't deny the sex. Of COURSE Jin couldn't deny the sex. Since Shino, he hasn't touched another woman since, for he vowed to wait until her return, or until she decides to leave her husband. But that was for another story. He was still on the sex.

"Oh yah, that Shino bitch? She ain't coming back for now you know that right? I say you take out all that frustration out on Fuu—that little bi-."

"YOU may be use to raping under aged girls but I won't have any part of it. As far as I'm concerned, this dialogue is over."

"Come on Jin, you and I know better that it's always the innocent ones. I say we keep an eye out tonight for anything she might do suspiciously. If she does, you know she ain't all we thought she was. Whaddaya say?"

Jin scratched his chin for a minute, seriously contemplating Mugen's offer. It had been a while since he got any, and they DO say that built up sexual tension can lead to a lot of thin—No! He will NOT resort to this!

He shook the thought out of his head, then turned to Mugen with a serious expression. (As if he ever smiled in the first place).

"Do what you wish, but I will have no part of it." And with that, he walked away.

Mugen blinked twice at the calm samurai, then scratched the back of his neck roughly.

"….Pussy."

Jin ignored him and walked off towards the nearest tree he could find. He just wanted to get away from all the bickering and bitching of the two and right now meditating seemed like the perfect way to do it.

Jin's conscience

POOF! A miniature Jin quickly popped up on his right should, dressed in full red and a pair of horns on both side of his head. He appeared to have a rolled up blunt inside of his mouth, accompanied by a Rastafarian wrist band on his right wrist. This would be the evil side of Jin. He shook his head lightly and leaned on the mysterious samurai's head.

"...You know you want to."

"..."

"I said you know you want to."

"..Hrm."

"..Bitch! Didn't you hear me!"

"You are merely a figment of my imagination as a result of over-excessive meditation. Please refrain from touching me or I might have to resort to other needs of restraint."

"Restraint? Restraint! Bitch I'm your motherfuckin' conscience! You know that sweet ass dream you had of that flat chested bitch was hella good. You need to get all up in dat shit 'fore you forget..fool."

"..What manner of language is that?"

"Ebonics, fool."

"And that would be?"

"Just do what I said and you be a'ight."

"I don't kno--"

"DO IT!" And with that, the miniature evil Jin disappeared.

**Later that night**

_Rustle Rustle_!

The bushes continued their eerie rustling for a good minute and a half until a familiar bushy haired samurai popped his head out quickly to take a good view of what bestowed before him.

"….Might as well see what I've been walking with all this time." He whispered to himself as he watched Fuu in the lake throwing water on herself.

Water..her smooth skin..those eyes, the lips..the way she battered her eyes—wait, this all seems familiar somehow!

"Oh hell yeah…" He mumbled, feeling his own member growing hard. Y'see kids (not literally kids, because I already told you that you SHOULDN'T be reading this. Don't complain to me when you get your ass whooped by your parents. Xx) even though he bitched, threatened and even insulted the poor girl throughout the series, in actuality he always ahad a thing foir even—even if she was flat-chested. She wasn't like the other girls who just wanted one thing—she was different somehow. That that difference (plus the bonus footage he was currently viewing) was making his member harder each minute. Scanning the area quickly, he pulled his short down to about knee length, the proceeded to let his left hand venture to where no man has gone before. He rolled his eyes into his head

slowly, the feel of his own hand against his most sensitive area driving him crazy each moment.

"Yes Fuu..just like that.."

"And you say you can get the real thing."

"THE FUCK!"

Fuu quickly turned around.

"YOU FU—" But when she saw only Momo cleaning his/her (whatever the fuck it is.) self, she sighed in relief then right back to bending over, washing her feet.

Mugen glared at the clam samurai—the urge to knock the fuck out of him growing even stronger than his current erection.

"What are you doing here?" Jin whispered calmly while resisting the urge to kill him. Mugen inhaled.

"IwastryingtoseewhatthefuckI'vebeenwalkingwithallthistimebecausefranklyIdon'ttrustthatbitch.IthinkshewantsustojusttagalongwithherascompanyinsteadofreallylookingforthedamnsamuraiwhosmellsofsunflowersImeansunflowerswhatthefuck?DosunflowersevenHAVEasmellitsoundstoofishytomeandyouknowwhatelsesoundsfishyisthefactthatyou'reherewithmesoletmeaskyouthemilliondollarquestionoftheday—What are YOU doing here?"

…..Yeeee-ah..Jin really didn't have an explanation for that one.

"I thought so. So we both know what we're doing here so just chill. Relax man. And enjoy the show."

About five minutes later.

The silent samurai kept looking back and forth for any onlookers or passer-bys that might sneak up behind them to catch the view that was currently bathing in front of them. Mugen (for some reason or another) had his hand going up and down in a stroking motion, once in a while pausing to relax, then going back to his routine.

"We shouldn't be here. This isn't right. We should respect her privacy an—"

"Y'know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were gay. Come on! It's not like we're gonna get a hard-on off that."

"…You already hav—"

"Shut up. I mean—just look at her!"

"I don't want to."

"I said look!"

Jin opened one eye.

Jin's thoughts

The way her hair cascaded down her back, those cur--..erm..slender board like figure standing before me, the way her eyes glitter as she splashed the water over herself..the way her—

"Hey!"

"Goddamnit she saw us!"

"…Busted."

"I KNEW I heard something in the bushes. You two get back here! I'm SO going to whoop your ass!

Grabbing her obi and wrapping it around her body, Fuu shot out of the lake a bat out of hell and headed straight for Mugen scrawny neck. **Knock her out knock her out**! Mugen heard his conscience say, and obeyed it he did, for when she ran over to him, he quickly took out his katana and used to the hilt to knock the right side of her head. then sighed in relief as she collapsed to the ground in the author's poor attempt to make yet another dream scene because apparently she seems to be distracted by a funny pornography video titled ' Penises and Donuts.' (No joke)

"You know you shouldn't have done that."

"Holy shit she's naked."

"…We need to get her near a fire before she catches a cold."

"….Holy SHIT she's naked."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"HOLY shit!... She's naked "

Jin mumbled incoherently and placed the sleeping girl near the fire they had made a few hours back. Mugen sat right beside her and grumbled something about being aroused, Fuu was muttering something in her sleep. Being nosy (And possibly wanting to cop a feel) Mugen leaned closer to Fuu's mouth, his eyes widening with every word that came spewing out. (You'll find out soon. Don't worry. Oo;)

Jin sat against a tree and pulled his katana closer to him, his head lowering to the ground as he proceeded to go to sleep. Mugen laid his head on a bunch of oak tree leaves and watched as Fuu's chest rose as and fell. Slowly yet surely, he drifted off to sleep.

Fuu's dream

**_Oooow..Where am I_?** Fuu thought as she slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was surrounded with people all dressed up some special occasion, whatever it may be. She glanced around—nope. No one she knew. Not yet anyway.

"Don't tell me this is another stupid dream!"

She muttered while getting herself up from off the floor and brushing her kimono off lightly. Fuu began walking towards where everyone was heading. Bright kerosene lights and the sounds of unfamiliar music were playing as most of the people danced and carried on, on the sidewalks of the current dream city she was in.

"Huh?" She felt a light tugging at her kimono and quickly she looked down, only to find an old woman no older than the age of 70, staring into her eyes as though she were staring into her soul.

"You are Fuu…no?" The old woman asked, her bright blue eyes still concentrated on hers.

"Well considering this is my dream, I guess I am." She replied sheepishly. The old woman kept on staring at her, and all of a sudden, it made Fuu very uncomfortable.

"..This isn't going to be one of those dreams where I have sex with someone weird, right?"

"Fuu. You have the will power to control your mind. You can do anything you want in your dreams, and with whomever."

"Yah I know that. Gee, just at around twelve today I had one about Mugen and Jin. Hope they'll be here."

"And they will—as soon as they fall asleep in your world."

Fuu blinked.

"Say what?"

"You, the untamed. Samurai and the quiet crack head one who occasional mutters ebonics will meet up here very soon. Your deep inner most passions will be revealed here, up until the time you confess your feelings for the one your heart truly lies. You may do whatever you wish with them for they still will think it's all a dream—but note this. If you let them know about this, then all will be lost." The old woman turned her head to the side, then pointed a finger.

"There they are now."

Mugen's Dream

"…Oh good. Fuu's in my dream again. Now for some pussy—bitch got me horny earlier. I knew I should'nt have knocked her out."

"You know Mugen, this is the second time you have been in my dreams. I guess this means—"

"That you're gay? That you've been thinking about it huh? I don't pick those kinda berries off the tree, so you--"

"Will you be quiet and look over there? Fuu seems to be having a conversation with someone at the moment. I say we wait until she's finished, then do what must be done in order to fulfil our sexual desires for her."

"..Say what?"

Jin sighed. **_Slow bastard.._**

"In leyman's terms:..we'll fuck her when she's done talking."

"Now you're speaking my kinda language! Now here's what we're gonna do.."

Fuu's point of view

"Where ARE those two?" I mumbled underneath my breath as I continued to walk the streets of this unknown city. Looking up at the sky now, I realize that the moon was in full bloom tonight. The way it reflected off the ocean ahead was simply wonderful, and the way it shone on that cute guy with the long hair and sword looking at me was kinda--..Wait long hair and sword? I ran over to the mysterious figure and realized it was none other than—

"Jin!" Oh HELL yes! My dream! Maybe what that old woman was telling is true after all!

"Jin! What're you doing here?"

He didn't say a word—only continued to smile at me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, and immediately, I felt this hard—thing. This hard.._thing_ that kept on poking at my side. Hey I'm as naïve as they come so leave me alone!

"Your sword's poking me, y'know. How about we get outta here and go find some place comfortable?"

And with that, he smiled even more and lead to me to an abandoned shack not far from the beach.

Author's point of view.

They both entered the dark shack silently—only the sounds of heavy breathing could be heard from both of them.

"Shall we get to it?" Jin was as excited as Michael Jackson in a day-care on a Sunday afternoon. Why this comparison? I have no clue. ;

"You idiot, that's not how you do it!"

Fuu quickly turned to her right and without warning, Mugen pounced on top of her, pinning both her arms down on the mat floor, his dark brown eyes burning into her as an eerie silence passed between the two. Licking his lips slowly, he dove his head in between his breasts, his tongue gently licking the side of her folds while feeling for a reaction from Fuu.

"M-Mugen.." She whispered, and he was content. Jin sighed and sat back from the two. Perhaps in another dream he'll have his turn but for tonight, Mugen had already beaten her to it.

His tongue ran from her bosom folds to her lips—the lips he was to kiss since the day he first encountered her. He smirked, then looked over to Jin, who was more than ready to have his fair share of the fun.

"I'm gonna let you take over from this. Fuu you wanna take on Jin first?"

She couldn't believe her ears! Not only was Mugen NOT being selfish, she was about to have the time of her life with Jin! _Snap out of it, Fuu old gal1 It's just a dream! _ "I don't give a damn if it IS just a dream." And with that, she invited Jin over to her.

He walked over to her slowly, calm, collectively. His eyes, they too burned into hers and the way they did—it made her entire body shiver. His original plan was to please her nice and slow—the way a silent samurai should do it. Fuu howver had other plans.

"What's the matter, Jin? You're afraid of lil' old me?" A poor attempt to sound seductive, but at least she was trying.

"You can fight off Mugen and a shit load of other people, but when it comes on to making love to me, you freeze up. Told tell me you're tired already from just walking over here—maybe I should just take on Mugen and call it a night eh?"

Jin stopped dead in his tracks, the air around the three getting quiet. Mugen had good reason to keep his mouth shut, for he knew if he said one word, he'd mess the whole dream. So what did he do? He continued to furiously move his hand up and down in a VERY suggestive motion.

Fuu watched as Jin's expression changed from calm to hot and bothered, and grinned as his breathing went from paced to that of a wild animal. Throwing his swords down on the floor, he reached out for her shoulders and roughly pushed her backwards. Fuu let out a small 'eep' as she realized what was happening. As she was being pushed back, she caught a momentary glipsp of the two orbs that were staring back at her. The dark brown seductive wonders that were seemingly piercing her soul, making her want him inside her even more. Those orbs that she secretly fell in love with since the day he swore he'd be by her side to find this 'sunflower samurai'

Those eyes…

He slammed her against the shoji paper screen, the sweat from her body splashing on it's surface as she was hoisted up further so her body can conform to his. His breathing was ragged--not the cool calm collective type she thought he was, but surprisingly rather more aggressive when he got in this state. If only she wouldn't stare at him so hard. If only she didn't ask so many questions that night.

If only she had kept her mouth shut.

The samurai flashed his award-winning grin and gently licked the side of her neck, sending shivers up Fuu's spine. She never wanted the moment to end. As a matter-of-fact she wanted him to go faster, harder, deeper. She knew what those old folks always recited. She remembered quite well. She'd been in love and (dare we say-- lust) with him for a while, but she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut. Fuu knew she (the old woman whom Fuu had encountered earlier in her dream) weren't lying about one thing when she lectured her about men. As she said (to quote) "The deeper the love, the harder and longer the--"

Wait a minute! Wait just a Goddamn minute! This scene seems very familiar somehow! Apart from the fact it was the first chapter, she also realized that this is a pick-up-from-where-I-left-off kind of dream! Merely she bit her lip and relaxed her body as Jin's smooth hands caressed every inch of her body upwards, then with a swift movement, ventured downwards to her moist center, his eyes looking into hers to gain a reaction.

And react she did for as she arch her back, her fingernails scratched his back in sheer bliss whilst her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He continued to please her with his finger, first one then two then eventually three. He whispered sweet words into her ear, increasing the sensation as he went along. She wanted him to go harder, faster, deeper, longer—she wanted…she wanted…she wanted MORE.

"Kami, Jin.." She managed to utter, biting her lip in the process. She was on the verge of release, and she could feel her own wetness dripping down the side of her thighs, then her feet, then her side, then her shoul—wait a second. Her side and shoulders? Fuu blinked moronically, then paused to look at Jin who also had a confused look on his face. Within moments, the moonlight stopped streaming in, leaving the three in pitch darkness.

(( Alright then! This chapter isn't as good as the first, but see with me I've been having writer's block like a bitch, so here's where you guys come in—I need some suggestions for the third chapter. What situation should happen, yadda ya, all that jazz. Just a sentence of what you think should happen next. The one I like most will be the next chapter. Until then, tell me what you think of this one and if I should continue. Thanks! ))


	3. Chapter 3

Daydreams 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it. ;

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I was THIS close to just dropping it, but just for you, I'll continue. I think my writer's block is gone now, so now I can continue! Surprising twist at the end too, so expect more from meh! (P.S. If you have a wild imagination like I do, you'll enjoy this. If not, please PLEASE don't send comments about how there weren't any strip clubs in feudal Japan or how it's not possible for Rastafarians to be in Japan at that point in time. ..Eh..you'll see what I mean soon enough. I'm a realist, yes, but I'm also an idiot. Place that in mind.

PREVIOUSLY

"Kami, Jin.." She managed to utter, biting her lip in the process. She was on the verge of release, and she could feel her own wetness dripping down the side of her thighs, then her feet, then her side, then her shoul—wait a second. Her side and shoulders? Fuu blinked moronically, then paused to look at Jin who also had a confused look on his face. Within moments the moonlight stopped streaming in leaving the three in pitch darkness.

CURRENTLY.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! IT'S DARK! IT'S DARK! MUGEN! JIN! OH MY FUCK--! WHERE'S MY SHOE! JIN YOU THREW AWAY MY SHOE! JESUS! GOD! MUGEN! STOP THAT! HELP!"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!"

"STOP TOUCHING YOURSELF AND COME ON! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Fuu open your eyes."

"I DON'T WANNA BECAUSE THEN YOU'LL JUST TURN ME ON EVEN MORE! I GOTTA WAKE UP!"

"BITCH IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES I SWEAR I'LL CUT 'EM OPEN!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT MUGEN YOU CAN JUST KISS THE FATTEST PART OF MY..What the—..huh?"-

A confused seventeen year old girl opened her big brown eyes only to find herself cross eyed, for now she was staring at the belly of Momo; her little..pet..rat..looking.. thing. (the hell is that anyway?)

_So THAT'S why it was dark!_

"Momo!"

"SQWEE!" The animal jumped off and promptly hopped on Jin's right shoulder, who by this time had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Bitch this is the second time; the SECOND TIME!" The untamed samurai yelled, gripping the hilt of his katana as though he wanted to kill her.

"I'm sorry Mugen! I..I just keep having these ..these..these dreans!"

Jin (who was about to yell something incorehent in ebonics) suddenly erased the thought of doing so in his head and turned his attention to Fuu, who kept on babbling about this said dream of hers. Slowly he began to rub his chin—the way Al Pacino did in Scarface except with pinky stuck out. Though I don't ever recall seeing Al Pacino rubbing his chin in Scarface, who knows? Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. One thing's for certain though..Al Pacino's ass..is MINE.

Jin kept his mouth shut and came to one reason, then one realization: The reason: he didn't want to jump to the conclusion that all three of them might have linked dreams and get involved in any sort of drama and confrontation and the realization: he smelled weed. Inhaling this unfamiliar yet tantalizing scent and wondering why all of a sudden Ayanai, the writer, dropped this new twist into the current situation, he began to wander off from the two who were still arguing over the fact Fuu woke Mugen up and began trotting uphill, where a dark skinned fellow with oddly shaped hair approached him with a crooked smile.

And now we zoom in back on Fuu and Mugen. (Confused? Yeah..I am too.)

Fuu shrugged her shoulders and sighed, leaning against a sakura tree as she did this. She casted her eyes to the ground; her fingers clutching the bark of the flower tree. Mugen paused his words and took a good look at her, his heart beating faster as he noticed how beautiful she looked at that moment. The way her hair swayed in the wind, the sakura blossoms flying about on that windy summer afternoon—it couldn't have been anymore perfect. Of course, being Mugen and being the unsentimental bastard he is, he had to ask—

"..The fuck's wrong with you?"

Fuu looked up at him with a sorrowful expression then turned her head to the side, her hands now dropped to her sides.

"I know I'm a pain in the ass..but you don't have to express it to me everyday. These dreams..I keep having dreams of you..Mugen.."

_Now you KNOW that's a damn lie, Fuu. You nearly fucked Jin in the last one!_

_**Shaddap conscience and work with me here!**_

_..Bitch._

_**Slut.**_

_Whore._

_**You DO realize you're arguing with yourself right? **_

"FUU!"

Fuu shot out of her momentary conscience lapse and looked up at him, only to find his mere inches from hers.

"I said I understand, Fuu..." His voice became a husky whisper, his hands smooth to the touch—she just now realized that they were placed upon her shoulders. His scent—a musky yet sweet vanilla like scent that seemed to send her senses hay-wired. She suddenly loved the feel of his hands on her shoulders, and the way his dark brown eyes were staring back at her. His hand gestured down to her hips and rested there for a moment, his cool breath dancing on her face softly-each breathe seemingly giving the feel of caress on her cheeks as he did this.

"..May seem crazy to ya but I've been having the same dreams too. Your eyes they—"

She placed her index finger upon his lips and moved her lips closer to his—her every move much better than the last. Mugen felt himself growing hard each second, and he (knowing himself very well), tried to contain the ever growing erection occurring below.

"Fuu.." He groaned while placing his right behind the back of her neck and urging her closer.

Fuu grinned to herself and she herself pressed her body up more against his. If only..if only..

"_Hey there boy! We're from_ _the newly open strip joint down in the town of Ohoyaoko and we're trying to get as many male customers for our girls as possible! You seem like the rough type—we want you to join!"_

**_SLOWED TIME LAPSE._**

(((MUGEN'S CONSCIENCE in script form)))

**Good conscience: …..**

**Bad conscience: Go, bitch! Go with 'em!**

**Good conscience: ….**

**Mugen's inner **self**: ..The fuck's wrong with him?**

**Bad conscience: You never had a good conscience. Just weren't born with one. Now which is it going to be; these two girls that look like they came straight outta Hooters, or this flat chested bitch?**

**Mugen's inner self: Funny thing is I think I like Fu—**

**Bad conscience: I'll SLAP the shit outta you if you say that name out your mouth. GuaranTEED! You won't get any pussy from this day forth if you say it! Believe dat! Nugga!**

**Mugen's Inner self: Nugga?**

**Bad conscience: ..It's from off Adult Swim. **

Mugen looked at Fuu, then looked at the two young girls with the size double D boobs. Fuu—boobs, boobs, Fuu.

"HELLS YEAH!" And with that response, he sped of with the two frightened girls in hand towards Ohoyaoko village, leaving the shocked and dismayed Fuu underneath the Sakura tree.

**Bad Conscience: I have GOT to stop watching The Boondocks..**

_**BACK TO JIN!**_

Jin walked towards this unfamiliar scent with caution, his emotion feeling a bit more loosened with every sniff. All of a sudden, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the clear blue sky above him, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"..Listen. Ayanai. I don't know where the hell I'm going and at this point I'm beginning to not care. I know you're behind this."

"..Well of course, bitch" I replied with a chuckled, scratching my long dark brown shoulder length hair (http/ SEE MY PICS! SEE IT!))… as I try to figure out what should come next in this fic.

"You mean you don't even know?"

"How the hell should I know, Jin!"

"You wrote this piece of shit.."

"Doesn't mean I know what comes next! I have writer's block so lemme 'lone!"

"You have five seconds to let me know what happens next."

"Or what bitch?"

"Four."

"You're gonna kill me?"

"Three"

"It's my story! I decide your goddamn fate! I can decide if Mugen rapes you in the booty, or if I rape you in the booty (somehow), or even Michael Jackson rapes you in the booty! I'll just tell him you're fucking twelve!"

"……"

"Yeah you reconsidering now ain'tcha bitch?"

"..TWO."

"Oh come on!"

"ONE!"

"FINE!"

_Trot trot trot trot!_ _Pace_d footsteps were approaching Jin, and quickly the silent samurai unsheathed his katana to get ready for the inevitable. The scent seemed to get stronger every time the person came closer and Jin wondered why this was so. As the person came into Jin's line of sight, a look of surprised, suspicion, and curiosity were written all over the silent samurai's face. Dark skinned, young, no more than 6'1''—his hair twisted in clumps and long to about mid-way his back. His eyes red and bloodshot—his scent the same scent Jin smelled a while back. Wearing a black t-shirt with red, yellow and green marked across, accompanied by dark blue jeans, the man glanced up at Jin with a sly grin.

"….'ey mon."

Jin looked back up at the sky and shook his head at the author, then looked back at the Rastafarian who just continued to stare at him. He noticed that the stranger was carry a small backpack slugged over his shoulder and, being curious, he began to ask questions.

"Why is it that you smell so much of ..of..whatever I'm smelling?"

"Oh this?" The stranger inserted his hand into his backpack and took out what seems to be a bag of the most sweet smelling grass Jin has ever smelled.

"A di highest grade dis mon. Yuh..yuh wah tek a draw?" The Rastafarian asked while cautiously looking around for any unsuspecting police that may walk on by.

Jin rubbed his chin in anticipation, lowering his guard somewhat to this unfamiliar colored oddity. He didn't seem like everyone else—instead he was different. Much more darker skin complexion, longer unkempt hair, and his teeth..oh God his teeth. That was a whole 'nother story in itself. Jin gingerly reached out towards the bag of grass and weakly smiled at the grinning Rastafarian, then promptly sat down on a nearby stone and was instructed right then and there exactly what to do.

FEW HOURS LATER

Fuu paced backed and forth from one tree to another, fuming at the fact she just got ditched by her so-called-crush.

_Mugen when I get my hands on you! I'll! I'LL…!_

In reality, Fuu didn't know WHAT she would do. She was just hurt at the fact that he would rather go with those big breasted, more beautiful..yeah..that kinda answered her next question as to why he left. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed disappointingly, looking down at the ground as though it would give her the answers she seeked. She still couldn't figure out as to why these dreams were happening to her, and what's worse—she had a feeling that Jin was having the same types of dreams she was since day one.

"Wonder where Jin could be anyway..?" She wondered to herself as she scratched the back of her neck lightly.

_**Snap! **_

Fuu quickly halted her pacing and looked around cautiously, her eyes shifting from one tree to another as she continued hearing the snapping sounds again.

_Snap snap snap!_

Turning to her right almost immediately, she gasped as a silhouetted figure approached her, his form lanky and sway as though he were ill. The figure continued to approach her and Fuu slowly backed up against a tree, her resistance to scream working quite well at this point.

"Leave me alone, who ever you are!" She yelled, tossing a rock at the figure as she did so but the person made no flinch as the rock connected to his forehead, so this made Fuu worry even more.

"I'm warning you!..I KNOW KARATE!"

Still the figure did not flinch. Thinking this was about it, Fuu turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip as she awaited the blow.

"Just kill me and get it over with! I don't wanna live anymore!" She yelled, her body shaking violently in the process. The figure halted in front of her and raised his right fist, seemingly about to connect to the side of Fuu's face.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

…two minutes later…

Fuu's P.O.V.

I opened one eye slowly, then opened the other and realized that this was no murderer—it was Jin!

"Jin!" I flung my arms around the silent samurai and laughed happily, just relieved to see that he was back.

"Oh my God did you see that bastard Mugen! He just left me here with these two silicone having bitches and this was after he told me he liked me too and now I don't know what to do so Jin I need your ad…vice..the hell?"

Something was VERY wrong here. First off, what the hell was wrong with his eyes? They were bloodshot and glazed—not the Jin I knew and secretly loved at all. He responded to not a word I said earlier, and not a move he made when I wrapped my arms around him.

"J-..Jin?"

"Heeeeee.." And a slight smile danced on his lips.

Ohyaoko village- Sunset

The music blaring, several women offering lap dances to those who wanted it and the smell of English tobacco and various liquor fills the air. Now you're probably wondering where Mugen is in all of this—right aboooooout…now.

"Hic! YEAH BABY! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT UNDERNEATH DAT KIMONOOOOooo!"

"Oooh yah..! You likey likey Mr. Gen?"

"Da name's Mooogeeen. Moooogeeeeeen! Hic! Where you from guuuuurl!"

"Me from China!"

"China huh?" Mugen asked with slurred speech as he tock another sip of rum, then immediately slammed it against the wooden board in front of him. He roughly grabbed the Chinese woman closer to him and gave his best drunken smile.

"Say sumthin' in ying yang toooo meeeeh"

"Oh Mr. Gen!"

"Moooogen."

"Whatever—oh Mooogen..oh me so hooorny!"

"Yeah..talk to me, baby!"

"Me likey like you, Mr. Mooogen!" She giggled, using her index finger to caress the side of his five o' clock shadow.

"Me soo hooorny, me gonna steal all your money and knock you di head wit ah bottle!"

"Oh yeah baby! I like---..say what?"

BAM!

And yet again, Mugen fell into a deep slumber while all the time the strippers surrounded him, taking everything they could off the untamed samurai.

((YES! Alright then, I'm so..so..so..SO f$ing sorry about not updating sooner. Between work and just being damn lazy, it's a lot of work! One more chapter to go (I think) and there WILL be some hook-ups. Some surprising, some..well…….we'll let that one be a secret for now. ; Also, I'm thinking maybe, just MAYBE if I should do an Outlaw Star fanfic. The idea is that a couple of strangers mysteriously vanish, and in order to get back to their own world, they have to figure out and help out random anime characters from other worlds. The worlds will be Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, Samurai Champloo, Tenchi Muyo, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z. The two main characters (or three) WILL be perverted, so you're forewarned. Last chapter of this coming soon, but for now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ..Oh shit, I rhymed. )) Ayanai. And remember! HTTP/ DROP ME A COMMENT OR MESSAGE OR SOMETHING!


End file.
